With the upgrading of the function of a camera lens of a terminal device, more and more users choose to use a mobile phone, a tablet PC and other terminal devices to shoot a scene. Currently, the camera lens of a terminal device in a market is a fixed embedded type. That is, the camera lens is embedded in the surface of a shell of the terminal device, slightly protruding over the surface of the shell.